A variety of batteries employ one or more electrodes having a tab extending from a substrate. The tab is often made from a foil of a lightweight material such as aluminum foil. However, aluminum foil is often not sturdy enough to survive battery assembly, handling and/or certain applications where vibration and/or shock occurs. As a result, there is a need for an improved electrode tab.